1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage compartments for vehicles and, more specifically, to a roof storage compartment assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a roof top cargo carrier for a vehicle such as a van. Typically, the roof top cargo carrier is mounted externally to a top or outer surface of a roof of the van. The roof top cargo carrier allows either objects to be secured thereto or objects to be contained therein. However, one disadvantage of these roof top cargo carriers is that they add a great deal of height to the vehicles, often making the vehicles difficult to store in a garage and load. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a roof storage compartment for a vehicle to improve storage in the vehicle.